


Midnight Melody

by beautifulEnmity



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra deserves the world, Asra is beautfiul, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Kissing, Magic, Other, POV First Person, Singing, mentioned drinking, no pronouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulEnmity/pseuds/beautifulEnmity
Summary: When Asra sings the world starts glowing with magic and it's one of the most beautiful things in existence





	Midnight Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I love Asra and I want him to sing so badly. I'd probably cry if it actually became canon.  
> In the meantime though I wrote this.  
> Hope you enjoy! ^^

The night air envelopes me with a welcome chill against my heated skin as I step outside on one of the palace's many balconies. Nadia’s party was fun, but the stuffy warmth inside was getting a bit too much for me. The alcohol burning through my body certainly didn’t help that. I close my eyes and lose myself in the sounds and feelings of the night. Everything is so much more muted and clear here than inside.

 I hear the light wooden doors open and close behind me and turn around to see Asra leaning against them, a playful smile dancing over his lips.

“Had enough already?”

I smile back at him and hold out a hand in his direction and he follows my invitation, walking over to me and lacing out fingers together.

“Just needed a short break. It was getting a bit hot in there,” I say as I pull him even closer, our bodies bumping against one another.

He let’s out a chuckle as he embraces me, pushing me back against the marble railing of the balcony.

“Did you drink that much already?”

I feel my face flush and playfully swat at him.

“I can handle the alcohol just fine.” It’s only partially a lie.

“Sure you can.”

Asra smiles at me and I lean forward until our lips gently brush together. It may be partly due to the effect of that new sort of wine that Nadia had us drinking, but the kiss feels even more electrifying than usual. I’m glad for the railing behind me that I can now lean against as Asra pushes forward into the kiss.

A small eternity passes until we break apart, a silly grin on both our faces as we look at each other. If I hadn’t been drunk before, I definitely was now. Asra’s kisses always had something intoxicating about them, something that made me feel as if drunk on his love.  

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” he whispers and I follow his gaze towards the night sky.

“They really are.”

“You know what else is beautiful?” He asks and I turn around. There’s a slight twitch to his lips, like when he tries to hide a smile.

“What?”

His smile is now back in full force and my brain only now catches up with the fact that this what obviously a set up to something-

“You.”

He interrupts my stream of thought and it takes a few seconds for it to register what he said. Then I can feel heat rushing into my cheeks and bury my face in Asra’s chest as he laughs. It’s unfair, he knows how weak I am to genuine compliments.

“One day I won’t fall for things like this,” I murmur into the fabric of his top and I feel his answering chuckle vibrating in his chest.

“Sure you will,” he says and pats my head a few times.

I finally pull back from him, blush still clinging to my cheeks, and look up into his eyes.

“You’re also beautiful.”

I watch with satisfaction how the same rosy blush settles on his cheeks, knowing full well that he gets flustered just as easily as I do. It’s kind of a zero-sum game, but if he's going to play then so am I.

“Okay, I give.”

He presses a gentle kiss to the side of my mouth and I melt against him, the little teasing from just now almost completely blown from my mind. He pulls back and takes my hand in his, resting his other arm on the railing.

He breaks eye contact and looks out into the palace gardens leaving my eyes to admire his every feature; like the moonlight illuminating his form and making his hair look like it was the pale light's purest essence or the patterns that the shadows of his eyelashes draw on his skin. He simply looks ethereal.

“This night really is beautiful though.” His voice is barely more than a whisper.

After that we are silent, the only sound being the wind rustling through the trees below us. I watch as Asra closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, as if trying to take it all inside and keep it there forever. I get lost in admiring him. Everything about him is so familiar and yet I feel like I notice new things every day.

The constellations of his freckles seem to change every time I look at them. Under the moonlight they seem to twinkle like the stars. Or maybe that’s also just the alcohol. I don’t care either way because he looks just amazingly pretty.

I’m so caught up in my thoughts that at first I don’t realise he has started to sing. It starts soft and quiet and seems to blend in with the sounds of night, it seems so natural that I don’t even question it at first until I see his lips move slightly.

I can only stare at him, frozen in place. The song he sings starts to pick up after the first few notes, but he doesn’t really seem to get louder, just more intense. His voice is ethereal and he looks so at peace like this that I’m afraid to even breathe in fear of disturbing him. The melody he’s singing carries around where we are standing and fills the air. It’s almost tangible. And then I start to notice it.

I can see magic starting to gather everywhere. A mix of swirling colours and patterns dancing through the air and over the trees, leaving everything it touches softly glowing with life. It’s spreading all around and the source is Asra. It’s as if he creates the magic by singing, wanting the whole world to share his emotions.

It’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And I can feel the magic all around me now, embracing me, leaving trails of glittering patterns along my skin that pulse with each new note that he sings. I feel his presence everywhere around me and fills me with peace.

It makes me feel safe and protected.

I don’t notice I started crying until I feel the drops hit my arm and it’s at that moment that Asra stops singing and gently wipes the tears from my cheeks. It’s a futile effort since more start coming immediately after, but it’s such a loving gesture that I can feel my heart soar.

I lean into his hand and try to look at his face past all the tears blurring my vision, my hands finding the soft fabric of his top. There’s a gentle smile on his face, but his eyes are the reason my heart skips a beat.

They’re a swirling enigma of colours I’ve never even seen before, blending and mixing into new, even prettier colours and patterns than before and I can’t look away, afraid I’ll miss something.

I don’t know for how long I stare into his eyes, but at some point I hear Asra laugh, clear and quiet and I’m caught by the way his lips stretch into an embarrassed smile.

“Are my eyes that fascinating?”

“Yes,” I breathe, “They’re beautiful.”

And then I’m kissing him again, so full of love that I think I might burst.

 

 


End file.
